Here Again
by PregoBeco
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: The castle family household is never the same,but what happends when Johanna Beckett suddenly shows up at the loft door. How will Kate react? Complete fluff!
1. Family Life

**Chapter 1:****  
**"Good Morning, Mrs. Castle," Castle says waking her up  
"Good Morning, Mr. Castle."  
"How are you feeling today?" Castle asks as he lays a hand on Kate's six month baby bump.  
"I am okay, she has the hiccups though," Kate giggles as she points to her abdomen "Is Jo up?"  
"Yes she is in the kitchen eating her waffles."  
"Good, I should probably get up."  
"Take your time. I'm going to start your breakfast."  
"Thanks babe!" Kate said. Castle stood up, bent down to give Kate a kiss and left the room. Not twenty minutes later Kate came strolling out in a baggy shirt that made her pregnancy not as obvious, but still noticeable.  
"Good Morning Johanna!"  
"Good Morning Mommy! Do you have to go get bad guys?"  
"No, not for the rest of the week remember? I am going to stay home with you and daddy."  
"Yay!" her daughter yelled as she jumped up and down in her seat.  
"Finish your breakfast Jo and then we can watch some cartoons, okay?"  
"Okay mama. Can we go Remy's for lunch?" Kate giggled as she heard her daughter ask for her favorite place.  
"Sure baby."

* * *

At The precinct

Gates and the boys were sitting in front of the murder board talking about the latest case when the elevator dinged.  
"That better not be Detective Castle! I told her not to come in for the rest of the week," Gates says without looking who it was but looking at her detectives with shock on their faces  
"Hi, I am looking for a Kate Beckett," the tall Brunette says to Captain Gates.  
"I am sorry, she is not working today," Gate says trying to rationalize how this is possible.  
"Do you know where I can find her?" the woman asks everyone.  
"She's probably at her apartment," Esposito replies  
"Does anyone have the address?" she practically begs the detectives.  
"Okay, I am not suppose to do this, but here is her address," Captain Gates says, giving the woman her address on a post-it note. The lady gratefully takes it and rushes out of the precinct.  
"Was that who I thought if was?"  
"Yes sir, it was," Ryan says, giving the captain confirmation.  
"This is not going to be good for Beckett, but thankfully Castle is with her. He might be the only person to help her through this," Gates says with worry in her voice as the boys nod behind her.

* * *

At The Loft

Rick and Kate were on the coach as Johanna started to fall asleep, Disney channel playing in the backround. Rick looked over to see Johanna on top of Kate and Kate rubbing her daughters back, getting tired as well.  
"I can take her so you can sleep," Rick says, starting to stand up, going to grab Johanna, but he watches as Kate just holds her tighter. "Come on Kate. You're tired. You should sleep."  
"What about you lay her in our bed, then you can come back and we can rest on the couch together?" Kate suggested, and Rick nods, thankful that Kate will at least rest. Rick laid his daughter in the middle of the bed and covered her up, grabbing Kate's blanket to take out of the room with him. When he looked at the couch he saw that his wife had already fallen asleep, so he took the blanket and gently put it over her, kissing her forehead. In order to pass time he grabbed his laptop and started to write. He sat down at Kate's feet as she slept. Rick had only got through a few pages with he heard someone at the door. He immediately groaned as he saw that the door had woken up his wife.  
"I am sorry Kate, I got it." Rick stood and walked toward the door as Kate was still waking up. When he opened the door he was so shocked by who was behind it that he was speechless. This was not going to be an easy afternoon for his wife.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is a REALLY short chapter but it was just a start to a story. This will be my first Multi-Chapter story. I hope you all enjoy! Already wrote the next chapter and will be sending it to my beta today!**_

_**Next Time: Who is the mystery person behind the door?**_


	2. The Reveal

Thanks for reading the last chapter! Here is the Second! I hope you enjoy! Thank you again to my beta ecstone6

Chapter 2:

"Richard Castle? The novelist?" The lady behind the door asked, shocked by the person behind the door."I must have the wrong address."  
"No, you have the right address," Castle said not believing his eyes.  
"I'm looking for a Katharine Beckett," the women responding not really believing the writer.  
"Well she hasn't been Katharine Beckett for a few years know...but please come in Mrs. Beckett," Castle said with a smile across his face to match the surprised look he was receiving.  
"You know who I am?"  
"Of course you are the mother of my wife, and the wife to my father-in-law. You are Johanna Beckett!"  
"You are married to my daughter?" asked Johanna shocked with the news she received.  
"Yes ma'am," Castle answered. It never got old being able to say Kate was his wife. "Why don't you come in," Castle said walking further into the loft and noticing that Kate had fallen back asleep.  
"She is taking a nap in the middle of the day, that's not like her. She wouldn't even take naps when she was little. Is she sick?" Johanna asked with her voice and eyes full of concern.  
"No, she's not sick, in fact she is perfectly healthy, she just sleeps more nowadays," Castle says looking down at his beautiful wife sleeping with her favorite blanket draped across her, completely hiding her baby bump.  
"Can I get you anything to drink Mrs. Beckett?"  
"No I am okay and please call me Johanna," she said with a smile across her face.  
"Okay Johanna, I will be right back. I am going to make Kate some tea before I wake her up."  
"You don't have to wake her up. I don't have anywhere to be," she said honestly but Castle can see in her eyes that she is scared.  
"I appreciate that Johanna, but if I don't wake her she won't sleep tonight and then she will be crabby. I will be right back," he said, earning a giggle from Johanna as he walks to the kitchen. Castle makes the tea but his mind is million miles away, trying to think of every reaction his wife was could have. Pregnant Kate is a lot worse then normal Kate. This was going to be a night where Castle was not going to be far from Kate's side. When he finished the tea, he walked back in the living room to see his wife was still asleep and Johanna never moved from the doorway.  
"Please, sit Johanna," Rick said as he pointed to the chair across from the couch, out of Kate's sight so she could wake up fully before she got the surprise of her life. Richard gave Johanna a smile as she sat down. He turned back to his sleeping wife.  
"Babe, it's time to wake up," Castle said as he kissed her forehead and ran his hand though her curls. In return he received a groan making him laugh and Johanna muffle her laugh. "Come on sweetheart. If you don't get up now you will threaten me tonight with your gun," Castle tells her half kidding, half knowing she would.  
"Shut up Castle," Kate says finally starting to wake up.  
"You feeling better now that you slept?"  
"Yes babe, sorry I fell asleep."  
"That's okay, hun. I was able to get some writing done, but we need to talk." With the serious tone in his voice, the color drained from Kate's face, knowing when he said that, it's never a good sign.  
"Kate, I am going to tell you something, but I need you to stay calm," Rick said with fear in his voice that even Johanna caught.  
"I promise babe."  
"Kate I am serious. You can not get worked up,"  
" Rick I promise I will try to stay calm," she says looking into Castles crystal blue eyes.  
"Okay babe. After you fell asleep, I was writing and there was a knock at the door and the person who was behind the door was a surprise to me."  
"Who was it?" Kate asked with confusion about why she might get so worked up about who was behind the door.  
"Hi Katie," Johanna said timidly. Kate turned around as fast as she could to the voice she hasn't heard in years.  
"Mom?" Kate said in almost a whisper.  
"Hi honey," Johanna says giving a smile.  
"How is this possible?" Kate asks, still in a whisper, trying to process this.  
"You see, I started receiving death threats for you and your father if I didn't go into hiding, so I did. I had to, Katie for you and your father. I was trying to keep you safe.  
"Well you didn't! I was shot in the heart, thrown off the side of a building barely getting saved, got kidnapped and tortured, and almost got hurt, all on your case!" Kate snapped not being able to stay calm.  
"Kate," Castle says calmly trying to get her to calm down.  
"Castle!" Kate yelled louder then she realized.  
"Katherine Castle!" Castle shouted, loud enough to get Kate's attention. Finally it worked and Kate looked right at Castle. He moved next to her and look right into her eyes and he placed his hand on her tummy. It instantly calmed her and Johanna watched amazed that someone was able to calm her daughter so easy.  
"Mommy," Rick and Kate heard their daughter say.  
"Hi baby, come here." Jo didn't need to be told twice and immedently ran to her mother. She jumped in her lap and hugged her but when Jo looked up she saw the tears in her moms eyes.  
"I hurt you mommy?" Jo asked as her lip start to quiver and her eyes tear up as she ran to Castle's arm and started to cry in his shoulder.  
"I sorry daddy I didn't mean to hurt mommy," she said into Castle's neck but by the time he was going to say something, he saw that Kate was already getting up comfort her daughter. It was the first time she had got up since her mom showed up, so it was the first time Johanna saw that her daughter was also pregnant.  
"You didn't hurt mommy," Kate said to her daughter trying to get her to look at her. "I wasn't crying because of you."  
"Baby okay?" Jo asked making Kate and Rick smile that she was so concerned about the baby.  
"Yes baby is okay, see," Kate said as she grabbed her daughters had a laied it where her sister was kicking. When Jo felt it she immedently smiled and put her arms around her mom as Kate got up and went back to her place on the couch with her daughter still in her arms.  
"Why where you crying mommy?" Kate knew the question was coming, she was just hoping a few more minutes. She turned her daughter so that they were face to face. "Honey, do you remember telling you about grandma?"  
"Yes I do mommy, you said she was in heaven watching us!"  
"That's right my smart girl. Well I found out that wasn't true and she was hiding from bad guys."  
"Like the bad guys you take to jail mommy?"  
"Exactly baby! Honey, this is your grandma," Kate said pointing to Johanna who had a smile on her face. Jo turned around to face her grandma and waved.  
"Hi," Jo said shyly, still in Kate's lap as Johanna walked toward them.  
"Hi sweetheart. What's your name"  
"My name is Johanna Skye Castle," she said proudly.  
"You named her after me?" Johanna asked Kate, receiving a nod. "Johanna, how old are you?"  
"I am two," she said holding her fingers up, "and everyone calls me Jo or Josie, except for grandpa Jim. He calls me Hanie. Only Gram calls me Johanna because she calls everyone by their full name and when mommy is mad at because I was bad she calls me Johanna too," Jo finishes with a smile.  
"You are just like your mommy," Johanna said with a huge smile.  
"Thank you!" Jo said but quickly turned back to her parents "Daddy is grandpa Jim still picking me up?"  
" Oh my god Kate! We completely forgot you have a doctors appointment today!" Rick says as he gets up to go to the room to get ready.  
"Mommy go to doctor?" Jo asked scared.  
"Yes baby. We are going to get pictures of your sister remember ?"  
"Oh yeah," she says after a giggle.  
"Can I go?" Johanna asked with hope in her voice.  
"Sure mom, I just need to get dressed." She looks at her mom. "Jo, you stay with grandma while I get dressed and you wait for grandpa Jim."  
"Okay mommy," Jo says as she grabs her grandmas hand to pull her to her toys and Kate walks to her and Castle's bedroom. She sees Rick putting on a shirt as she walks in. "Kate are you going to be okay?"  
"I don't know Rick. Let's not talk about it now."  
"Okay." They finish getting ready and walk out to the living room to see Jo and Johanna playing with Jo's toys when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rick went to answer it and was not surprised when it was Jim.  
"Hey Jim," he said as he shook his hand  
"Hey Rick," Jim responded and walked further into the loft. "Hey Katie-bug," he said as he kissed the top of his daughters head. "Are you feeling okay today?"  
"Hi daddy and yes I feel fine today."  
"Good," he responded when he heard his favorite little girl yell his name right before running into his arms.  
"Hi Hanie! I missed you!"  
"I missed you to grandpa!" Jim was holding his granddaughter when he looked up to see a face her never thought he would see again.  
"Jo?"

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading please Review! Sorry for the Late update I was getting my tattoo done yesterday so I couldn't get on!**_


	3. Big Sister Always

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy chapter 3! **_

* * *

Shock crossed Jim's face as he held his granddaughter in his arms. The face of his wife was staring back at him. The face that was suppose to have be dead for years.

"Hi James," Johanna said, looking into her husbands eyes that she has missed, the eyes that could lead to every thought she had.  
"Grandpa your hurting me," Jo said trying to wiggle out of Jims arms but being unsuccessful. Jim was in a haze, the world around him shut down. It was impossible that she was really here.  
"Mommy, Daddy!" Jo called from her Grandpa's arms, still stuck. Kate saw the distress in her daughters eyes and took her in her arms, careful of her baby bump as her daughter hugged her.  
"Jim!" Castle says in his fathers voice that he uses with his kids. It finally alerted Jim and brought him back down to earth. That's when he noticed that Jo was no longer in his arms but was in his daughters, sobbing in her neck.  
"I'm sorry Rick. I didn't mean to scare Hanie," Jim says looking at Kate and his granddaughter.  
"It's okay Jim. We understand." Rick walked to his family.  
"Jo, how is this possible?" Jim asked finally back to normal.  
"I never died Jim. I went into hiding to keep you and Katie safe." As soon as she got it out Jim pulled Johanna into his arms and pecked her lips, like it was their last day.  
"You're not mad?" Johanna asked looking into his eyes.  
"Johanna, I dont even know what to feel but I am NOT going to waste any time," Jim said confused, but his wife was here at right now, and that was a blessing.  
"I love you James."  
"I love you too Johanna, but right now we have to talk to mini Johanna," Jim said taking Johanna's hand and walking to the couch across from Kate and Rick.  
"Hanie I am sorry I scared you," Jim said, regret in his eyes.  
"Grandpa why is everyone sad?"  
"We are all just surprised that grandma is here."  
"So my sister is okay?" At this Jim and Johanna looked at Kate, and Kate looked at Rick.  
"Johanna, why do you think your sister is not okay?" Rick asked his daughter and looked into her eyes. Jo bowed her head in response.  
"I heard you yelling at mommy, that if things didn't get better my sister would be hurt," Jo said sobbing. Jim's and Johanna's heads snapped up at that neither knowing what was wrong. Rick looked ashamed and guilty for not being quiet so his daughter heard them and Kate just let the tears slide down her face.  
"Johanna look at mommy," Kate said to her sobbing daughter, finally getting her to look up."Your sister is going to be okay, mommy is just really tired. Daddy was just being protective like he always is."  
"Is that why you are home and not with Uncle Javi and Uncle Kevin?"  
"Yes baby. Mommy is just tired so she stayed home, okay?"  
"Okay mommy. Am I still going with grandpa?"  
"Of course baby, and then we can all have dinner later," Kate said hugging her daughter and wipes the remaining tears. "Baby, go upstairs and get your sweater so you can go with grandpa." Johanna nods and then runs up the steps.  
"Katie, I thought you said everything was okay," Jim said with his eyes swimming in concern, he looked around to see Johanna's face the same way.  
"Everything is fine, but my blood pressure has been on the higher side and it's starting to be a concern," Kate said with a small voice.  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because dad I don't want you to worry. I already have Castle following me around. It's going to be okay dad, I am doing everything to carry this baby to term and to have everyone healthy." Jim just nods, at a lose for words and none of his concern eased. "Dad we have to go but I love you."  
"I love you too, Hun."  
"Jo! Mommy, daddy, and grandma are leaving!"  
"Bye love you!" Jo yelled from upstairs as they walked out.

* * *

At the Doctor's Office  
"Good Afternoon Mr. And Mrs. Castle."  
"Hi Doctor Carmon."  
"How are you feeling today Kate?"  
"I am okay, just really tired."  
"Okay, let's check you blood pressure," the doctor says as she puts the cuff around Kate's upper arm, "Your BP is 150 over 90. It's supposed to be 120 over 80. Your blood pressure is still high." Kate's head hangs down, she knew it was probably still high, but the fact that she was actually hearing it made it worse. "Kate the next step is to put you on complete bed rest. The final step is to admit you until birth."  
"I took sometime off so I can rest," Kate said in a small voice.  
"Good. I am glad you are taking this pregnancy seriously. You can not have a repeat of Johanna's birth."  
"I know," Kate said starting to tear up as Rick held her hand.  
"Okay. Now, what about we see that baby. I have an intern following me around for the next three months. Would you mind if she conducted the ultrasound? I will be in the room but I will let her handle all ultrasounds. If you are not comfortable after I won't have her conduct anymore of your ultrasounds. Is that okay with you guys?" Doctor Carmon asked. Kate and Rick both looked at each other checking if it was okay with the other.  
"Sure, that's fine," Kate answered quickly.  
"Good because I think you are really going to like her. I will go get her, then we can get started. She walked out and the room was filled with silence as the waited. After only a few minutes there was a knock at the door, first through was Dr. Camron and following her was her intern they didn't get a good look until the girl walked to the ultrasound machine and finally looked up.  
"Alexis!?" Both Rick and Kate said at the same time with shock evident in their voice.  
"Hi mom and dad," Alexis said giving Kate a hug then walked over to Rick and gave him a hug.  
"Pumpkin why didn't you tell us?" Rick asked his daughter.  
"Today was my first day and I was going to tell you guys next time we talked then I saw Kate Castle on one of the files I was reading so I knew my patients I was assisting with, so I thought I would just surprise you. Do you still want me to do the ultrasound mom? I would completely understand if you didn't."  
"Of course honey! I trust you, more then any other intern."  
"Okay good. I am really excited to help with my sister, by the way where is Josie?" Alexis asked while putting on her gloves.  
"She's with Grandpa" Kate say simply not giving much details.  
"I talked to grandpa a few days ago, he seemed to be doing good."  
"Yeah he is," Kate said finishing that conversation.  
"Okay mom, lay back for me and pull up your shirt" Kate did as told and smiled at Alexis. "This might be cold," Alexis said as she squirted the jelly on Kate's stomach as she turned on the machine and the picture popped up. "There is my little sister," She looks down at her mom and see a smile facing back at her.  
"Everything look okay Alexis?"  
"It looks perfect mom."  
"Oh my god Katie" Johanna said, finally coming from the corner of the room, causing Alexis head to snap up. "Johanna Beckett?" she whispers.  
"Alexis, focus on your sister then come over after work, I am sure Jo would love to see you" Kate says looking straight in her daughters eyes.  
"Okay mom, after I am done I will come to the loft." She hands Kate a towel to clean off her tummy.  
"Okay Kate, the baby looks good. I want to make a appointment in a week, after you stay home this week. I want that blood pressure lower," Dr. Carmon says.  
"Okay Dr. Carmon, will do."  
"Oh and Ms. Castle, go home with your mom and dad."  
"I can stay Dr. Carmon."  
"No Ms. Castle, I am not asking you to go home, I am telling you to go home with your mom and dad. It seems there are some family problems going on. I need you to watch your mom. I am going to send you with a BP cuff and a doppler. If there are any problems, you have my cell number. "  
"Yes Dr. Carmon."  
"Kate, make an appointment with the nurses on the way out and I will see you next week," she says as she walks out.  
"Can you guys make the appointment while I talk to mom?"  
"Sure pumpkin," Rick says and walks out with Johanna. As soon as the door closes Alexis turns to Kate.  
"Are you okay mom?"  
"Honestly, I don't know sweetheart, but right now I have to think of all my daughters."  
"I understand, just promise me one thing."  
"What?"  
"Promise me if you don't feel right or you are just tired, tell me. I will come up with a excuse to get us out of anything, without giving dad a heart attack."  
"I promise. Now, let's go home, we have something to talk about, plus you have a job to do."  
"Sorry about that."  
" Yeah, well, I could probably use that, just don't tell your father."  
"Okay," Alexis responded and they both giggled. It was time for the next obstacle.

* * *

_**A/N: I know most people will say something about Alexis calling Kate mom, but I have step parents to and I call them mom and dad so I decided to add it. Also don't worry I will go into more detail about Jo's birth but a later chapter!**_


	4. Bed Rest Comes With Talks

_**A/N: sorry for the long update, my grandfather just passed away at 53 from lung cancer. Here is chapter four, then chapter five is with my beta, also I am writing a fluff chapter six. Warning: story is about to take a turn**_

* * *

When the four walked in the house, they were immediately met with hugs from Jim and Jo.  
"Lexi!" yelled Jo as she ran into her big sisters arms and Alexis spun her around.  
"Hey Honey! I didn't know I would see you today," Jim said.  
"I didn't know either Grandpa. I am interning at moms OB and after her doctor found out about everything happening here, I was assigned to watch mom."  
"Good, she needs it," Jim said with a chuckle.  
"Dad!" Kate shouted to make Jim laugh even harder.  
"Sorry Katie-bug."  
"So, Alexis, how was the appointment?"  
"The baby is doing well, but they told mom that if her blood pressure doesn't go down then they will put her on bed rest or admit her until the baby is born," Alexis said quietly to her grandfather.  
"Oh my god! Alexis I hope she is okay," he said with concern in his voice  
"Don't worry Grandpa. I'm on it, but come on it's time for dinner," Alexis said leading her grandpa to the dinning room table. They sat at the table and were having a quiet dinner except for the jabbering of Jo about her day with grandpa, until the ringing of a cell phone broke the quiet. Alexis looked down and saw that Dr. Carmon was calling. She looked up at Kate to see she was looking at the phone too.  
"This is Alexis. Okay, give me one minute," everyone heard from Alexis as she ran to the door to grab her bag than ran back to Kate's side. Everyone watched as Alexis took out her supplies then mouthed a sorry to Kate. Alexis wrapped a cuff around Kate's upper arm and took her blood pressure, "Dr. Carmon...yes...BP is 149 over 90...she is not going to like that...okay...yes...alright I will tell her...thank you Dr. Carmon."  
"You are going to hate me," Alexis said to Kate in a small voice.  
"Alexis, I could never hate you! Why would you think that?" Kate asked, looking straight at Alexis.  
"You know what, I have an idea. What about we let Jo and Grandpa hear the baby's heart beat, put Jo to bed, then talk," Alexis suggested knowing what Dr. Carmon said can wait a little bit. She looked at Kate, hopeful. She really didn't want to talk about this in front of her sister.  
"Okay Alexis," Kate said walking to the couch and laying down while exposing her tummy. Rick sat next to her like always but this time Jo was on his lap. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room and a smile returned to everyone's face after the frowns when the doctor called.  
"Daddy! That's my sister!" Jo yelled and clapped her hands.  
"Yeah it is baby," Rick said, his mind still in another place. It took Rick half an hour to get Jo asleep but when he finally came down the stairs and saw that everyone was waiting on the coach for him.  
"Okay Alexis. What did Dr. Carmon say?"  
"Okay Dad, she was looking at moms file and her BP through the pregnancy has slowly gotten higher so she said that it's was time to take action."  
"Oh no!" said Kate, knowing this was not good.  
"It's okay mom. For now it's small, but for the next week we will be taking action. First, for the rest of the week you are on strict bed rest. Second, we are putting some medication in the mix as well. Last, I'm going to make sure the sheets are clean in my old room, I have orders not to leave except to go to the office for your meds." Alexis looked up when she finished, and saw the tears rolling down her moms face. "Mom, it's going to be okay. It's just to see if we can finally get your blood pressure under control so you can enjoy your pregnancy. I'm going to bed. I have to leave early to go to the office. I love you guys."  
"Love you to Alexis," they both said quietly. Kate was in shock. It was real now, before she could shut it out now she couldn't. Rick saw this and knew he had to get her to bed.  
"Jim could you go look to make sure the bed is ready." Jim nodded and ran to the room and quickly came back and nodded at Rick. Rick gently picked up his wife and layed her in bed and walked back to the living room.  
"Jim, is Johanna going home with you?"  
"Yes, we talked about it earlier."  
"Good, okay I need to take care of my wife, can you lock the door on your way out?"  
"Of course Rick. Thank you."  
Rick nodded and left the room to be with his wife and heard the door lock in the background. When Castle walked in the room he saw the Kate was still in the same spot he put her. He went to the closet and grabbed her favorite shirt of his that she commonly wore to bed. He walked over to her and gently helped her sit up, he took the hem of her shirt in his fingers and glided it up until it was completely off and replaced it with his shirt, then layed her back down and pulled up the comforter. He walked around to the other side of the bad and gathered her in his arms.  
"Kate? Honey?" He was met with silence but he could feel her starting to crumble underneath his palms. "It's going to be okay Kate. Everything will work out."  
Once he got it out Kate started to sob, the flood gates open. Castle held her as she broke down, everything from the day finally hitting her core.  
"Castle, how is all of this even possible?" she got out before continuing to cry on his chest.  
"I know it's been a tough day sweetheart, with your mother and the baby, but everything will work out. You will stay in bed and get your blood pressure down while Alexis takes care of you. Also, you are going to get a second chance with you mom."  
"But Castle, I am just so mad at her, she lied to us this whole time. I got shot in the heart for no reason Castle!"  
"I know Kate, but for now you need to keep focusing on all your daughters, they need you."  
"I know Castle, and I will."  
"I love you Kate."  
"I love you too babe."  
The next morning when Kate woke up, she knew everyone was already up by the noise coming from the kitchen. Kate was starting to sit up when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.  
"Come in."  
"Morning Katie, Rick made you some breakfast and Alexis said you have to eat for your medicine," Johanna said, walking in.  
"Thanks mom."  
"Katie, I know you are probably mad at me, but can we keep that for another time. I want to be apart of your life and my grandchildren's life"  
"I do too mom," Kate said with a smile tugging at her lips, knowing that Castle was right last night. It was a second chance, a chance she was going to take.  
"Okay, I can leave you alone to eat," Johanna said starting to walk away.  
"Wait mom. Stay?" Kate asks, sounding like a little girl scared of the monsters under her bed.  
"I would love to," Johanna responds simply as she walk back to bed and sits on the opposite side. "Tell me about your family."  
"What about it mom?"  
"Everything." she says with a smile but receive the identical smile from Kate.  
"Okay. My husband Rick is a nine year old on a sugar high, but I wouldn't change it for anything. He always knows what to say no matter the situation, through every bump he has the words to make it seem so little, that it's not worth stressing about it. He is by my side every minute at work when I am Detective Castle or at home when I am Mrs. Castle. He is world famous, but he does everything in his power to keep it small. From the three years we have been married, he went on one book tour for a few days. He's my rock. Alexis is the first kid I loved. She was a teenager when I met her but from that day I always had a soft spot for her. She is my stepdaughter but I love her like my own. We have had some bad patches but somehow we got through all of them. Jo is my mini me. I found out I was pregnant with her a few months after the wedding, I was terrified, but when they laid Johanna in my arms that completely went away. She's my baby girl, the days I had a tough case, she was right there to make me smile again. My mother-in-law, her name is Martha, she has been more of a blessing then I thought possible. The days where I thought I couldn't do it without you, Martha was there to give me support. She never tried to replace you and that meant so much, but she was a mother figure when I needed one. She taught me so much when Jo was born, on your birthday after I thought you died. I would wake up at the crack of dawn and make your favorite birthday cake, I would usually take it to the precinct for everyone or I would have it with dad. The first year I moved in here, when it hit your birthday I got up and when I got to the kitchen she was there waiting for me, every year since she would help me make the cake then leave so I could have the time I needed." Kate finished with a smile looking at her mother.  
"Wow Katie, I am so glad you have that but where is Martha? I haven't met her yet."  
"She went up to the Hampton's house for the weekend, but I am sure she will be here any minute. Alexis probably talked to her."  
"I have one question?"  
"Sure."  
"So you are Nikki Heat?"  
"Yes, I inspired Nikki Heat," Kate answered blushing. "I should have known you read them."  
"Well Richard Castle is my favorite author," Johanna said laughing.  
"I am sure he would love to sign your books," Kate's says in reply, causing them to both laugh, but was intrupted by another knock at the door. This time no one waited for Kate to say come in.  
"Oh Katherine," Martha says coming in the room and hugging Kate. "Alexis filled me in, if you get out of the bed I am cuffing you to that bed with your police cuffs."  
"I promise Martha," Kate replies with a smile.  
"Good. Now I don't believe we have met. Hi, I am Martha Rodgers,"  
"Hi Martha, I am Johanna," Mom says to each Martha with a smile.  
"Alright Mom, here is your medicine," Alexis said scaring everyone, unaware she walked in.  
"Alexis these pills are huge!" Kate said looking at Alexis in her scrubs.  
"I could always get it as an injection" Alexis replies with an evil smile as Kate takes the pills, doing anything to avoid a needle.  
"Thank you," Alexis says sweetly. "Oh, by the way Mom, it might make you sleepy."  
"Great," Kate says under her breath.  
"Mom!" Kate hears from the other side of the door causing her to chuckle.  
"Come in,"  
"Hey Mom," the boys said laughing.  
"Hi Espo, hi Ryan."  
"Becks, Gates told us you are stuck in bed all week so we brought you a present," Espo said.  
"What's that Espo?"  
"Paperwork from old cases," Espo answered, causing everyone to laugh.  
"Don't worry Becks, we checked with Dr. Alexis out there," Ryan added.  
"Thanks Ryan. I don't want to be on that girls bad side," Kate says with a smile, but with all seriousness.  
"By the way, Detective Ryan, Detective Esposito, this is my mom."  
"We met yesterday. Hi Mrs. Beckett," they say and shake her hand.  
"You met yesterday?" Kate asked confused.  
"Yeah, she came to the station looking for you. Gates recognized who it was and gave her your address."  
"Gates gave it to her?"  
"I know. I was surprised to," Ryan said in response. "We have to get back to work. Bye Becks! Do what Dr. Alexis says or we will help Ms. R cuff you."  
"Bye boys," Kate says as the boys walk out and to the living room.  
"Bye mom and dad!" Everyone hears the boys say and Rick walks to the bedroom. Seeing Rick come in, everyone else leaves the room to carry on with there day. He sits in the chair next to Kate's side of the bed and starts stroking her hair.  
"You seemed to have a good talk with your mom," Castle says looking at Kate.  
"Yes I did. Babe, maybe everything will be okay. But I think I will take a nap I am getting pretty tired."  
"Well Alexis said the medicine might do that."  
"Where is Jo?"  
"Playing with her toys before a nap."  
"Can you bring her in here? We can nap together."  
"Sure Babe," Rick says as he gets up to bring Jo to her. He was back in under two minutes with a happy Jo in his arms.  
"Hi Jo! Want to have nap time with mommy?" Kate asked from the bed, receiving an immediate nod from her daughter. Rick laid her right next to Kate and returned to sitting in the chair after turning on Finding Dory for them to watch while taking a nap. He continued to sit with them until they where both sound asleep ten minutes into the movie. He watched his wife and daughter sleep soundly. It was the first definite sign that everything would be okay.

* * *

_**A/N: There is a Surprise coming ! Review! I hope you enjoyed.**_


	5. With Caskett Comes more Surprises

_**A/N: For taking so long here is another chapter! Here is your surprise Chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The week had gone slow in Kate's opinion, but it was finally Friday, the last full day of bed rest. Tomorrow was the appointment, but based on what Alexis was saying her BP was looking good. They had fallen into a routine. Every morning and evening Alexis would give Kate her medicine then in the afternoons she would check her vitals and usually check on the baby. Everyday there would always be someone in the room with Kate. When Alexis walked in the room for her afternoon exam, it was her dad of course then it was her grandpa, her new grandma, and Lanie. It was the first time that Martha wasn't there all week, but after missing so much classes she had to teach.  
"Hey everyone," Alexis says walking into the room finding it easier to just address everyone instead of addressing them separately.  
"I can't believe you have made it this far. I remember when you were just working for me," Lanie said in awe.  
"I know Lanie. I am so close to actually becoming Dr. Castle, just have to finish my rotations," Alexis said with a huge smile, facing Lanie.  
"Mom, your appointment is at three tomorrow, correct?" Alexis says looking down.  
"Correct," Kate says simply. Kate had been surprisingly cooperative this week but that was partly credited to the meds that made Kate sleepy. Alexis placed the cuff around her stepmothers upper arm and just a few second later everyone saw Her smile up at Kate.  
"Mom your BP is looking a lot better. I don't see why Dr. Carmon won't let you off bed rest."  
"Thank goodness." Kate said and everyone laughed.  
"Okay Mom, let's hear that baby, pull your shirt up for me" Alexis pulled out the Doppler and put it against Kate's abdomen. Everyone was listening to the heart and smiling until they saw Alexis's smile fall and her focus on one spot. Alexis looked up at Lanie then back down.  
"Mom, you can pull your shirt down, but I have to make a phone call." Alexis says calmly then got up and walk out.  
"Lanie what's wrong. Alexis looked right at you, now what's wrong," Kate says with her voice full of fear. Lanie walks around the bed and sees the true emotion in her best friend's eyes.  
"Kate I honestly don't know what Alexis heard. It could have been something small."  
The tears fall down Kate's cheeks, her hormones making it impossible to keep the tears at bay. Alexis walked back into the room a few minutes later and everyone stared at her.  
"Mom, I don't know what I heard but it was something, so I called Dr. Carmon. Your appointment was changed to eight in the morning. I have to go, I am going to the office and look over your file again. I need you to relax. I know it's hard but right now you don't have a choice. Lanie is going to take over for me and will give you your meds tonight. I love you mom but I have to go to the office."  
"I understand honey, just please find out what you heard."  
"I will mom, I promise."  
With that, Alexis marched out, determined to find the answer. Kate was stunned to silence. The baby was never the concern, it was always Kate.  
"Babe, I am going to make you some lunch," said Rick, walking to the kitchen. Kate saw her dad whisper in her moms ear in the corner of her eye, then everyone walked out except Jim. He sat in what has become Castle favorite chair by Kate's bedside, he watched his daughter caught in the pin wheels of her brain.  
"Katie." Just the simple why Jim said her name caught her attention. It was the same tone he used when her first boyfriend broke up with her or the first time she broke a bone.  
"I'm scared Dad. What if there is something wrong?" Kate asked as her voice cracks in and out and the silent tear continue to roll down her cheeks.  
"Katie-bug, everything will be okay. No one knows what Alexis heard, but I know you are in good hands," Jim said with a smile as he put his hand over his granddaughter and she kicked right where is hand was. "Everything will be okay."  
"Will you and mom come with us tomorrow?"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jim said with a smile and watched as his daughters eyes start to get heavy and start to fall asleep. He kissed her forehead and walked out to the living-room.  
"Hey Rick, you may want to hold out on lunch. She's asleep."  
"Okay Jim, thank you. Is she okay?" Rick asked concerned.  
"She's scared Rick, but she was handling it okay," Jim said looking at Rick and seeing right through the wall he was putting up. "Rick, it's okay to be scared."  
"I will be okay Jim, hopefully they will find out everything tomorrow."  
"Hi daddy," Jo said walking in.  
"Hi Jo, did you have a good nap?"  
"Yes, daddy. Where's mommy?"  
"She's still sleeping sweetheart."  
"Okay daddy. Finding Dory?"  
"Sure sweetie."

* * *

N Everyone sat silent at the doctor's office. There was not a word said between them. Kate sat on the exam table as Rick sat in the chair right by her side and held her hand. Per Kate's request Jim and Johanna stood in the corner of the room holding each others hands praying there was nothing wrong. Alexis was the first one through the door but this time she was alone.  
"Hey Mom," Alexis says quietly, sensing the tension in the room. She sits in the doctor stool and puts the file down on the counter and looks straight in her moms eyes. "When I got to the office was still here and I played her what I heard and we agreed on what I heard was."  
"What was it Alexis?" Jim asked.  
"We have to do some tests first grandpa."  
"What kind of tests?" she heard her test dad say from the other side of the table.  
"Well dad, we will take some blood to check moms HCG levels then-"  
"Wait! Wasn't that the way you found out I was pregnant?" Kate interrupted.  
"Yes mom it is," she says as she watches a tear spring to her mom's eyes," but don't worry it's just to double check, then we will do an ultrasound." Her mom nods and takes some deep breaths to try and control her hormones. "Just relax mom, everything will be okay." Alexis waited until Kate nodded then gave her a small hug. "I am going to go get the stuff to draw your blood. You're still okay with me conducting the ultrasound and taking you blood, correct?"  
"Of course sweetheart."  
"Okay. I will be right back to take your blood, then Dr. Camron will be here to do her exam, then I will be back to do the ultrasound with her."  
"Okay," Kate said quietly, looking at Castle, trying not to show Alexis how scared she actually was. Alexis slipped out and was back in under a minute. She wanted answers as much as Kate did. It went back to silence as Alexis washed her hands and put on her gloves, as soon as Alexis sat down and applied the tourniquet. She saw her dad stand up and her mom put her head in his chest, knowing her fear of needles. When Alexis slid the needle in, she heard her mom wince, but she was quiet the rest of the time until Alexis wrapped it and finished.  
"You're good mom, I'm done," Alexis said giving her mom a smile. "I will be back soon. Sit tight, Dr. Camron will be in soon, then I will be back when I get the results." Alexis said walking out, wanting to get it to the lab as fast as possible. Castle never sat back down after that, knowing next was the doctor and sitting still was not a option.  
"Good morning Detective Castle and ."  
"Morning," Castle said quieter then normal.  
"How are you feeling today Kate?"  
"I'm fine under the circumstances," Kate said, knowing she couldn't hide anymore. This was the time for her to talk.  
"Okay Kate, I talked to Alexis and she said your BP was improving this week. That is a positive sign, but what Alexis heard was not nothing, we will know for sure today what it is."  
"Okay," Kate responded with a shaking voice, obvious to everyone in the room.  
"Lay back for me Kate," Dr. Camron said confidently, walking to the cabinet and grabbing the cuff, measuring tape, and doppler. She first took Kate's blood pressure and smiled when the numbers were lower then they have been at her normal appointments. She then took the tape measure to measure Kate's abdomen and just wrote the numbers down, not saying anything. When she pulled the Doppler out, Kate's heart started to beat a lot faster as everyone else in the room tensed. When the heartbeat filled the room for a split second all the worries left the room, until Dr. Carmon stopped and intensely listened to the same spot Alexis did just the afternoon before.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Castle, what Alexis said she heard was defiantly there."  
"Oh my God," everyone heard Kate say under her breath.  
"Don't worry Mrs. Castle, we will do the ultrasound and have all the answers we need."  
They then heard a knock at the door.  
"Dr. Carmon." They saw Alexis peep her head through the door looking directly at the doctor.  
"Excuse me," the doctor said and walked out to be with Alexis, leaving everyone in the room nervous. In the hall the stood a foot apart as Alexis opened the file reading then looking back up to meet the doctors eyes.  
"The test showed higher levels then the first time it was conducted," Alexis told Dr. Camron.  
"Alright Alexis, let's see it on the ultrasound," the doctor said following Alexis back into the room. Kate's stomach was still showing after the last exam so Alexis just grabbed the gel from the side of the ultrasound machine.  
"Sorry this is going to be cold," Alexis said even though Kate still shivered. It took a few minutes as everyone stared at the screen.  
"Confirmed," Alexis said looking at the doctor waiting for the doctor to nod and once she did she looked back at her parents.  
"After looking at everything I can officially say, mom, you are having twins."  
"Twins?!" Rick and Kate both ask in shock.  
"Yes, although it's unusual at 24 weeks to spot a twin, it's entirely possible."  
"How was it not spotted before?"  
"It looks like the baby has been hiding behind the girl and is more toward your back, and that is why you don't look like you are having twins. Although, as the baby moves, you will grow a lot more."  
"Great, I am going to be huge!" Kate said causing everyone to laugh. Alexis grabbed her moms file to glance at it then looked back at her mom.  
"Your due date was originally October 30th, but with twins you normally only carry to about 36 weeks so your new date is October 2nd."  
"Can you tell the gender?" Castle asked for the first time after hearing about the twins.  
"Lets see," Alexis said looking at the ultrasound intently to try and see until her dad interrupted her.  
"Please be a boy!" After he said that he revived two identical glares from Kate and Alexis. He hated that Kate had taught Alexis that.  
"I am sorry, I love all my daughters, but I have four girls I need a guy so I am not so out numbered! Jim help me out here!"  
"Sorry Rick, your on your own!" Jim said with a chuckle looking at his son-in-law.  
"Kate, I will love this other baby no matter what," Rick said bending down and kissing his wife's forehead.  
"I know babe."  
"Okay Alexis, do I have another daughter or a son?"  
"It looks like you have your Son dad," Alexis said looking at her dad.  
"Oh my God Kate, thank you so much!" Castle said giving Kate a kiss causing her to giggle.  
"So everyone is healthy?" Kate asked.  
"Yes mom, baby B is a little on the smaller side but he is healthy."  
"So I can be off bed rest?"  
"Yes Mrs. Castle, you can come off bed rest but you have to stay on the medicine to keep your BP down. Plus now that twins have been established there will be more appointments," Dr. Camron said.  
"I understand."  
"Also, if you guys are okay with it I will like to officially assign Alexis to your case, meaning she would be there for the birth."  
"Of course that's okay with us!"  
"Okay Mrs Castle you guys go celebrate, and make you appointment up front."

* * *

_**Next Chapter will be a fluff! Review! **_


End file.
